Dino Attack Headquarters
'''Dino Attack Headquarters' is the main base of the Dino Attack Team. History Dino Attack's main base is located in LEGO City, at the heart of LEGOLAND. Throughout the war, many Dino Attack agents stayed in Dino Attack Headquarters to rest, get wounds treated, or await a new assignment. Dino Attack Headquarters was originally a military base located on the edge of the city, adapted for use by Dino Attack Team so vehicles could quickly be deployed. However, this base was destroyed early in the war by Kotua. As such, Dino Attack Team commissioned the greatest builders of Brick League United, with Assembly Inventor Frank Einstein directing the project, to quickly construct a new Dino Attack Headquarters in its place. For the first half of the year 2010, the city was abandoned, and so for a long time Dino Attack Headquarters was the sole operating building in the city. However, about midway through the year, Dr. Rex had the much of the Mutant Dino population of the city attack the Dino Attack Headquarters and Power Station. Dino Attack was victorious in this battle, so with renewed confidence, Dino Attack began helping citizens who moved back to LEGO City from Antarctica in partially rebuilding the city. Unfortunately, not long after LEGO Island was sucked into the Torn World, a medical plane flying from Antarctica was captained by Cam O'Cozy, who was an insane realist agent of the Dino Attack Team and ordered the plane to be loaded with bombs. It then proceeded to fly over Dino Attack Headquarters. O'Cozy, despite Zenna's desperate attempts to persuade him otherwise, became obsessed with killing Mutant Dinos and believed a nest to be located near Dino Attack HQ; therefore, he proceeded to drop a bomb nearby. The bomb dropped not far from Dino Attack HQ, severely damaging it, filling the base with smoke, and forcing most of the agents inside to seal themselves in the basement. Eventually the fire department arrived and began to rescue each of the trapped Dino Attack agents and allies one by one. Repairs were quickly ordered for the base, but before they could proceed very far, circumstance caused a secret mission to Antarctica to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos to be exposed, which angered Digger into causing an uprising to overthrow Specs as leader of the Dino Attack Team. The ensuring chaos, including more bombs from Cam O'Cozy, resulted in a total stop in reconstruction efforts, as well as more damage to the complex. Eventually, the police were called in, and Digger was convinced of reason by Reptile, ending his uprising. By the time the missions to Castle Cove, Adventurers' Island, and Fort Legoredo began, Dino Attack Headquarters was well on the way to recovery. On December 21, Dr. Rex led his Mutant Dinos on a massive attack on LEGO City with the intent of destroying Dino Attack Headquarters. While Dino Attack Team fought hard to protect their base, Specs was ready to order his troops to abandon Dino Attack Headquarters and evacuate to Antarctica should the battle be lost. The headquarters sustained damage when it was hit by a powerful Inferno rocket, aimed to disrupt Dino Attack's jamming matrix. Before the bulk of the Mutant Dino army even reached the building, Dino Attack Headquarters was heavily damaged by Firecracker prematurely setting off explosives he set up around the base, allowing the invading dinosaurs to easily break in and cause even greater destruction to the building. When Dr. Rex himself reached Dino Attack Headquarters, he climbed to the top of the building. There, he was ultimately defeated after fighting a group of T-1 Typhoons. Despite the heavy damage it sustained during the battle, Dino Attack Headquarters still stood at the end of the final battle. Features The base consists of two levels: surface and underground. The underground area of the base is where power generation, recycling, and other facilities are located. The base was designed to be self-sufficient, so most essential facilities are in the underground level. As Zenna discovered, the lower level can also serve as a decent bomb shelter. Housing for agents, armories, and laboratories form a rectangular block that the command center towers over. Many of the laboratories are expanded and contain Dino pens where mutant specimens are analyzed and studied by researchers. Surrounding this block is a large hangar for aerial craft (such as the T-1 Typhoon) and a larger one for ground craft. Workshops are located alongside the area for repairs and maintenance. Defense of the base is provided by a shield generator (located in the command center) and by defensive turrets mounted around the base, as well as a large barrier set up along the perimeter of the base that doubles as a sniping post. Other Dino Attack installations are located throughout the world. Many are small outposts with small hangars and monitoring stations, but there are a handful of other large bases. Trivia *Although implied to exist in the official LEGO storyline, Dino Attack Headquarters was never truly seen or mentioned. Therefore, it was originally created in the Dino Attack RPG by its early members, with its first appearance in a post by Sand Hawk 1. *Originally, the new building in place of the wrecked Dino Attack Headquarters was intended by BZP Noob #30000 to be a Tower of Eight Trials, containing a Super Mutant Pteranodon in a hangar on the ninth floor. The origins and purpose of the Tower of Eight Trials were never revealed, and it was later stated that Dino Attack Team repurposed the tower as their new headquarters. However, this was ultimately retconned so that the new building was always intended to be a new headquarters built by Brick League United; this is the version of the story featured in Love and War. *A set based upon Dino Attack Headquarters was planned for DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict, but was cancelled when the Project U-Bulid Play Set Adventures line was discontinued. External Links *Dino Attack Headquarters LXF Category:Locations Category:Dino Attack Team